The Shelter 2
by gurl3677
Summary: This is the second edtion to my other story, The Shelter, you should read it first before you read this one. What happens when a long lost member of Rick's group finds them again?  What happens when Saint is faced with losing a member of her personal family member?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review! I am currently redoing this story, fixing all the problems with it! Please read The Shelter to understand this story!*_

Saint's eyes opened slowly as she sighed. She was laying on her left side with Daryl curled up behind her, completely warming her back and legs with his own body heat. She stretched, causing him to tighten his hold on her waist before burying his face into her hair. He inhaled deeply and almost growled out. She smiled at the sound.

" We ain't gettin up." He said, making her laugh softly.

" I have too. I have to make breakfast." She said.

" We were up way too late last night to be gettin up so early." He said.

" Well that was your fault." She said.

" My brother used to say, ' when your woman's got her mouth on your dick, you just let her do her thing then you pay her right back.' " Saint burst into laughter as she turned onto her back so she could look at him. " Besides, you could have stopped me when I was workin you over. You didn't seem to mind how late it was then." Daryl said as he looked at her.

" Alright, point taken but I have to get up. Besides, you and Bryan have to plan the hunting trip and I need to go over the plans for the next trip to town." She said as she pushed the blankets off her.

" Are you goin this time?" He asked when she sat up.

" Ah, no. I don't think I'm ready yet." She hadn't been to town since Shane died, six months earlier. Daryl turn to his back and slipped his arms under his head as he watched her stand up.

" You don't ever have to go back, you know that." He said. He watched as she walked across the room and disappeared into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he heard the sink come on then the shower.

Saint brushed her teeth then checked the water of the shower. When she was sure it was the right temperature, she stepped into the warm water with a sigh. She heard movement in the bathroom then heard the sink come on. After a few minutes the door to the shower opened and Daryl slipped in behind her, his hands coming to her waist. He pulled her back and against him hard. Saint found herself giggling as his mouth came to her neck.

XXXXXX

Saint was on fence patrol right after breakfast and for most of the morning. Daryl was going over the hunting trip with Bryan so they weren't going to see each other until lunch. She was walking the length of her fence with Gage when she finally saw Daryl. He was walking with Bryan and coming her way. She smiled at the sight of him walking in his jeans and sleeveless shirt. Sometimes, when she looked at him her breath would catch.

" I need to talk to Daryl for a minute." She said to Gage before she walked away from him.

She walked quickly towards him before he saw her. He had his head down and was listening to something Bryan was saying. She had almost reached him when he looked up. He smiled slightly at the sight of her. She bit her lip as she quicken her pace. Daryl held his cross bow over his right shoulder and stopped walking. Bryan looked from Daryl to Saint then started walking with a smile. He gave her a slight nod as they passed each other.

" Hi." Saint said when she reached him.

" Hey." He said. Her smile was shy and coy suddenly.

" I was thinking we could skip lunch with everyone, maybe we could have it in our room." She said. He smiled and put a hand on the back of his neck.

" Oh yeah? Why's that?" Daryl asked. He had never smiled as much in his life as he did being with her.

" Because I love you in your hunting clothes with your cross bow over your shoulder like that." She said.

" You know, no one has ever said the things you say to me. It makes me feel so good about myself."

" I guess, since I just made you feel good about yourself, then you should repay me by making me feel good." She said. Daryl grinned then swept her up over his left shoulder. Her laugh rang out as he turned and started walking back to the complex. She pushed herself up by resting her hands against his lower back." Is this how you always treat girls?"

" This is how a Dixon takes his woman to bed." He said with a slight growl. She laughed.

" Every day I find something more I like about belonging to a Dixon, being a Dixon's woman." She said.

XXXXXX

The next day was the hunting trip. Saint was making her rounds with all the hunters. She was hugging them and thanking them for choosing to go. Daryl found he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was down and hung in soft waves down her back. Her eyes were bright and shiny and her face seemed to glow. When she reached him, her smile was even brighter.

" Hi." She said. He slipped his arm around her waist and yanked her against him.

" Hey." He said before he kissed her. Saint's small hands came to rest against his chest. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

" Be careful." She said softly.

" Always am." He said. She pulled away and started playing with the buttons of his shirt. The other hunters were talking with the other members of group, ignoring them.

" You know, we haven't been apart, over night, in the nine months we have been together." Her smile was suddenly sad as she met his eyes. " I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with myself." He didn't say anything so she dropped her eyes as she continued to play with his buttons.

" Saint, look at me." Daryl said finally. She sighed and looked at him with a small smile. He looked from one eye to the next. He put his hands either side of her face. " I, ah, I ain't never said this to anyone before, so I'm just gonna come out and say it." She nodded.

" Okay." She said. He took a deep breath and didn't talk for a few seconds.

" Dixon!" Bryan called. " It's time to leave." Daryl's eyes shifted to Bryan's quickly. Bryan nodded and walked away. Daryl looked back at Saint who smiled at him.

" Just say it, please." She said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

" You know how I feel." He said. She shook her head.

" You have to go, so hurry up and say it. They are waiting for you." She said. His eyes went over her head to the the hunters waiting by the gate. The other members of the group had went either into the house or were waiting on the porch. He looked back at her.

" I love you, alright!" He said quickly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

" That was great." She said as she stepped away from him. " I love you too." She said as she started to walk away. Daryl reached out quickly and grabbed her arm. He yanked her back to him and put his other hand into her hair. He brought his face down to hers.

" I love you." He said softly. She smiled gently.

" I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! Let me know what you think!*_

Daryl and the other hunters enter the complex gate the next day. They had taken down three deers and four turkeys. Most of the people from the complex were waiting on the porch and the front yard for them. His eyes were scanning for Saint but he didn't see her. He frowned, it wasn't like her to not be waiting for him. He caught Gage's eyes as he was walking to him.

" We got a new arrival early this morning. My sister is with him now." Gage said.

" Him?" Daryl asked as his eyes narrowed.

" Yeah, the guy's pretty banged up. He's passed out right now. He's sick." Gage said.

" Sick how?" He asked as they started walking towards the complex.

" He's missing his right hand and his arm looks infected. He said he had to cut it off but we don't know if he's telling the truth or what. Stacey and Wesley are down there with Saint." Gage said. Daryl's stomach dropped. Without another word, he hurried to the basement.

He found Saint in the room they had set up as their clinic. Wesley and Saint had weapons in case the man was infected and turned. Stacey was checking his vitals as the man was passed out. Saint's face brighten as she saw Daryl coming towards them. She went to move towards him but his expression stopped her. He was frowning and his eyes were tight.

" What's wrong, D?" She asked.

" I want to see him." Daryl said as he reached her.

" Why?" She asked.

" Because." Was all he said. He walked passed her and into the clinic. He stopped at the bottom of the bed and stared down at the man as his breath caught. Saint came to his side.

" We don't think he's going to turn." She said softly. She looked up at Daryl. " D, what's wrong? You're freaking me out."

" He's my brother." Daryl said. Wesley pushed away from the wall and came over to the bed.

" Did you say your brother?" He asked. Daryl nodded.

" His name is Merle."

" I thought you said your brother died after the outbreak." Saint said.

" I thought he did." Daryl said.

" He got here a few hours ago and was in horrible shape. We helped him in but everyone was freaking out, they think he's infected but Stacey says he's not. She said his infection isn't presenting like the walker infection." Saint said as she placed her hand on Daryl's shoulder.

" He's gonna pissed when he wakes up. You need to get Stacey out of here and get some of the men down here." Daryl said. He looked at Saint then. " He going to pissed and mean. I don't want you down here until I talk to him."

" D," She started.

" Don't. Don't fight me on this, please. I know my brother. He's the toughest somma bitch I know. He hates T-Dog and Rick. He's gonna be looking to take his anger out of someone and I don't want you here when he does." Daryl said. She nodded then.

" Okay, D. Whatever you want." She said. Daryl looked at Wesley then.

" Get Stacey upstairs, keep all the women and children away from the basement. Get some men in here and outside of the room. I'm gonna take a shower then I will be back down. If he sees my face, he might be calm." Daryl said.

" Stacey, go get Gage, Bryan, and whoever they think would be best. Get the kids outside. Let the men know we might have a dangerous man on our hands." Wesley said. Daryl took Saint's hand and held it tightly as he pulled her away from his brother.

Saint started undressing as he started the shower. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the bathroom counter. He turned around and looked at her. He sighed as she smiled at him. She slipped her shirt off and kicked her shoes off. She came into the bathroom in her bra and jeans. She bit her lip slightly as she laughed.

" Stop staring at me like that." She said softly. " Get in the shower and I will wash your back."

" No, not this time." Her smile faded as a hurt expression came over her. Daryl crossed the room and took her hands in his. " If you get in there with me, I'm gonna need to take you. I can't just let you be naked and not have you and right now, I need to hurry up then get down there in case my brother wakes up."

" You know, you're scaring me a little bit with him." Saint said.

" Good." He said as he pulled away from her. Saint went to the bathroom counter and sat down on it as he finished getting undressed and got into the shower.

" I love him but he's mean and rude. He won't think twice about punching someone out. If he's as sick as you guys think he is, he will be worst. He will act like a hurt, scared wild animal." Daryl said through the shower curtain.

" If he's really like that, he can't stay here." She said.

" I know." They were quiet for a few minutes before he ripped open the shower curtain and glared at her. She let her eyes travel down him then back up again as she grinned.

" You got something going on that I'd love to help with." She said.

" Get in here." He almost growled at her.

" I love it when you tell me what to do." She said softly as she slipped off the counter.

Saint pulled her wet hair into a bun as he got dressed in record time. He had told her he didn't want her down there with him but Saint told him she was going. She needed to be there when Merle came too. She had stood up to Daryl, she would stand up to Merle. Daryl was upset but he saw her eyes were set and knew he couldn't change her mind.

He didn't talk as they walked down the hallway. He clutched her hand tightly in his. Their arms were resting together and she could feel the tension in him. He was flexing his muscles and didn't seem to realize it. His face was shut down but she knew he was nervous so it made her nervous. She had never seen him like that before. She kept glancing up at him but he didn't look at her once. They walked through the dining room and kitchen but once they reached the basement door he tugged on her hand, making her look at him.

" Watch your ass around him. Once he understands you're mine, he won't bother you but until then..." His voice faded.

" I understand." She said.

" Please stay back, behind me and your brothers once he wakes up." Daryl said. She nodded. He sighed and moved to open the basement door but paused again. He looked at her once more. " I love you." He said. Her smiled was pretty and happy.

" I love you." She said. With a nodded, he opened the door and they started down.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry its taking me so long to update, im struggling alil with this story. I have a general idea of where its going though.*_

Daryl kept his arm around Saint's shoulders as he watched his brother sleep. She had one arm around his back and the other around his waist and her head against his chest. She was rubbing his back to try and help calm him. He hadn't talked much about Merle since they were together but she knew that for some time Merle had had a pull over Daryl. He had admitted that he said and did things in the past just because Merle had done them. She glanced up at Daryl but his face was set. He was frowning and his eyes were narrowed.

After a few hours Merle started to stir. Daryl's arm tighten around her shoulders and the tension in the room heighten. Her brothers glanced at Daryl, they were going to take their actions from his lead. It didn't take long before Merle started blinking his eyes. He brought his good hand up to rub his eyes as he groaned. Daryl shifted Saint so she was behind him. Saint was between the wall and Daryl. She took a hold of the back of his shirt as Merle came fully awake.

" What the hell? Where am I?" Merle asked. Daryl reached behind him and took her hands. He pulled her hands away from his shirt and walked over to the bed. Merle looked at him quickly, his face going pale. " My brother?" His voice soften. " Am I dead? Is that why you are here?"

" You ain't dead." Daryl said. " You're at a complex for survivors."

" I thought you died." Merle said. Daryl nodded.

" I thought you died too. I went to the roof you were chained too but you were gone."

" Somma bitch chained me then dropped the key. Had to cut my hand off." Merle said. " I ever that asshole again, I'm gonna kill him." He groaned.

" Don't talk like that." Daryl said. Merle suddenly noticed the other people in the room and frowned.

" What the hell is gonna on? Where am I?" He asked as he started to sit up. His eyes shifted around to everyone in room and finally found Saint. " Well hello there Sugar. Why don't you come over here and make me more comfortable." Gage and Wesley tighten their holds on their guns.

" My name isn't Sugar and you will do well to remember that." Saint said as she pushed away from the wall.

" Saint." Daryl warned.

" This is my complex you are at so you will treat me with respect." She said.

" Your complex? Come on Darling, who is really in charge here? Which one of these men is letting you think you're in charge?" Merle said.

" She is in charge." Daryl said. Merle looked at his younger brother quickly.

" What? Since when do Dixon men take orders from a bitch?" Merle said.

" Watch your mouth when you're talking to my sister." Wesley snapped.

" You are luckily Im laid up in this bed or I'd beat your ass, boy!" Merle snapped at Wesley.

" Just try it." Wesley snapped.

" Wesley! This is not helping!" Saint said. Wesley shook his head but stopped talking.

" That's right, listen to the bitch." Merle said.

" Merle!" Daryl snapped. " You ain't gonna talk about her like that!" Merle looked at him quickly.

" Since when do you let a woman call the shots?" Merle asked.

" She's my woman." Daryl said. Merle looked from Saint to Daryl then back at Saint. " Everyone out." Daryl ordered.

" D..." Saint started.

" Please, Saint." Daryl said without looking at her. The other guys in the room looked at Saint who nodded her head. It didn't take long before Daryl and Merle were alone. Merle whistled as Saint was the last to leave.

" How did you get a fine ass bitch like that? You're as dumb as a box of rocks." Merle said.

" She ain't a bitch and you ain't gonna call her that. I ain't stupid, I help run this place." Daryl said. Merle laid back in the bed and sighed.

" You help with this place?" He asked.

" Yeah." Daryl said.

" And you get the bitch, I mean girl?" Merle asked.

" She's my woman." Daryl said.

" Wow. You done good for yourself, my brother." Merle said.

" You need to respect her. Saint's saved a lot of people here, she keeps this place tight but she's tough. She's been through a lot and I ain't gonna let you give her shit." Daryl said.

" Alright, alright. I get it. I ain't gonna cause any problems." Merle said. " Bring her back in so I can say I'm sorry." Daryl frowned slightly then turned around and moved to the door. He opened it and held his hand to Saint. She smiled slightly and took his hand, letting him pull her into the room and shut the door. " So my brother tells me you're his woman and that he helps run this place."

" That's right." Saint said. " D helps provide the things we need around here." Merle nodded.

" Well, I own you a thanks for taking us in, nursing me back to health." Merle said.

" I didn't nurse you back to health, I just stood guard over you. Are we going to have a problem with you?" Saint asked. Daryl had told her she was going to have to be hard with him.

" No, no problem here." Merle said. Saint nodded.

" Here's is how it's going to go down. You will stay here until you are completely fine and we are sure you aren't infected then I will move you into your own room. You can rest up then you must take on a job here. You will mind your manners to everyone here. If you become a problem, you will be dealt with." Saint explained.

" And what happen to the last man that caused you a problem?" Merle asked. Saint stiffen up, making Daryl squeeze her hand.

" I killed him." Saint said. Merle nodded but smiled.

" Well, let's not have that happen again." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

I need some help with this story. I wrote an idea and I didn't like it. So anyone have any ideas pm me!


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! If you have any ideas for this, hit me up because I'm having a hard time!*_

Daryl's hand was tight on Saint's as they walked out of the clinic. Merle was going to stay in the clinic for a few days so they could monitor him. He was hungry so Saint said she was going to make him something. Daryl was going to walk her out then go back to stay with his brother. They had told everyone else they could leave.

" You know we are going to have to tell him about Rick and T-Dog." Saint said as they stopped by the stairs going to the kitchen.

" I know." Daryl said.

" How do you think he's going to take it?" She asked.

" Don't know." He said.

" Well, don't you think he should find out from you?" Saint asked. Daryl dropped her hand and thrust his hand into his hair.

" I don't know, Saint! Alright? I just don't know!" He said quickly. Saint's face fell slightly but she forced it still and nodded.

" I will make him something to eat and see you in a bit." She said. She turned to walk up the stairs as he sighed. Daryl reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into a hug.

" Didn't mean to snap at you." He said. She pulled away and nodded at him.

" I know. I will see you in a bit, okay?" She asked. " I love you." He smiled slightly.

" I love you." He said. She smiled then started up the stairs. Daryl quickly reached out and slapped her ass. " And I love that ass!" He called. Saint laughed making him smile.

" It loves you!" She said.

With a sigh, Daryl turned back to the clinic. He started slowly walking back to his brother. He had so many thoughts and emotions going through his mind, he wasn't sure what to think. When he found out his brother was left chained to the roof top, he about lost his mind. When he never found him, Daryl accepted that he was dead. Merle used to be all he had, their mama had died when they were teens and their dad was drunk who took off soon after Daryl turned 18. It had just been him and Merle was years but now Daryl had Saint and he wasn't sure how she fit into him and Merle. He quietly opened the clinic door and faced his brother again.

" I came back for you." He said. " But you were gone." Merle nodded.

" Couldn't stay there. Wasn't safe." Merle said.

" So where did you go?" Daryl asked as he leaned against the wall of the clinic.

" I took a van and just drove til gas ran out then just been walking through the woods. Thought I was seein things when I found this place. How did you get here?" Merle asked.

" Found it." Daryl said.

" What happen to the happy campers?" Merle asked.

" They're here." Merle's eyes went the dark color Daryl knew all to well. " Now don't start with your shit! They live here too and if you cause problems I ain't gonna be able to help you."

" You choosing those assholes over me, your own brother?" Merle asked.

" I'm choosing my woman." Daryl said.

" So you're choosing a piece of ass over me? I mean she's a hot piece of ass but still just an ass." Merle said. Daryl tighten his jaw.

" She's not just a piece of ass. Don't talk about her like that, I'm not putting up with it. She treats me better then you ever did." Daryl snapped.

" You love her, baby brother?" Merle asked. Daryl nodded slowly. " Well alright then. I'll be good. Don't want to cause you any problems."

" She wasn't kidding, Merle, you cause a problem she will handle it. She's tough as shit. She'd make mama proud." He finished softly as a knock came to the door. Daryl moved to the door and opened it to find Saint standing there with a plate.

" I made him a sandwich." She said softly. Daryl nodded and moved out of the way to let her in. Saint came into the room and walked over to Merle as Daryl shut the door. " I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I will bring you something more for dinner." She said as she handed him the plate. Merle smiled.

" Well thanks, Darling." He said as he took it. " That's nice of ya." Saint nodded.

" You know you have to stay here, right? At least for a few days?" Merle nodded. " There will be two guards outside of the room at all times so you can't sneak out." She said as he started to eat.

" I ain't got enough strength to try and sneak out." Saint nodded.

" Well, I have work to do. I will see you in a few hours with dinner." She said. " After dinner, D can take you to our room so you can shower if you want."

" I'd thank ya for that." Merle said. Saint faced Daryl and he could see the uncertainty in her face. She walked over to him and moved to touch him but stopped herself.

" I will see you at dinner." She said softly.

" I'll walk you out." He said.

Once again he walked her to the stairs, holding her hand. Saint's grip was tighter on his hand than normal and he could tell something was wrong with her. When they reached the stairs, she pulled her hand away and swallowed her nerves. She knew he'd see through her fake calmness. He knew her almost better then her brothers did.

" Some people in your group are worried about him being here, they think there will be a problem." Saint said.

" After dinner call a meeting, I'll talk to them."

" Are you going to stay all night with him? I mean, I understand if you want too." Saint said.

" I don't know yet. I don't want too but I can't say what I'm doing yet." She nodded then.

" Well, I will bring you your pillow and a blanket then." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. " Things between us aren't going to change, are they?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

" Not a chance, why? You want to ditch me?" He asked. Her smile was soft and small.

" I mean, I'm not sure yet. I have had my eye on someone else." Daryl grabbed her around her waist and pressed her against him quickly. His mouth crushed against her and he took her breath away. Saint took a hold of him as he kissed her roughly.

" And can he do that do you?" Daryl asked when he pulled away. She laughed.

" No one but you can." She said. He grinned as he glazed down at her.

" I adore you, you know that, right? I will choose you over him, never forget that." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! And yeah, if you read my other stories then you know my lead girls are always Jillian and Saint and they looked the same in every story. What can I say? I love her and my favorite names are Jillian and Saint so I use them*_

Saint had brought dinner to the clinic but Daryl didn't let her into the room when he opened the door. He asked her to have two guards outside the room Merle was in so he could address the group. She found Bryan and another of the hunters then meant Daryl in the living room so they could talk. Some of the women had taken the children outside to play after dinner. Daryl told the group that Merle was staying in the clinic and was going to be guarded until they decided he was well enough to join them. T-Dog and Rick were tense and not sure how he was going to be react when he came into the group but Saint assured everyone Merle would be on his best behavior or he would be dealt with. Everyone remembered how she had handled Shane and became more comfortable.

Saint didn't see Daryl again until late that night. She had went down to the clinic sometime after dinner but didn't knock on the door. She couldn't image what he was going through. She couldn't image what it must have been like to think he lost his brother only to find him again. She went to the their room and just waited for him to join her. But after a while, she got tired and laid down.

Daryl unlocked their door and slipped in quietly. He relocked the door and crept into their darken room. He undressed, not wanting to wake her up. When he came out of the clinic he had found a pillow and some blankets sitting on the floor. He thought about staying there with Merle but he needed to be with her more. He needed to curl up against her and hold her close.

He replaced his pillow and spread their blanket across the bed. He came into the bed and moved over to her. Saint was laying on her side, her back facing his side of the bed. Daryl put his arm around her waist and laid his head down so he nestle into her hair. He inhaled her scent then sighed. He slipped on of his legs in between hers and he pulled her against him.

" You came back." Her voice was soft and sleepy. He smiled with his eyes closed.

" Couldn't stay away from you for the whole night. He's sleeping and I locked the clinic and the basement doors." Daryl said.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

" I don't know yet. I'm not sure how I feel about him being here. Merle tends to bring trouble where ever he goes but he's my brother, the only family I have left." He said. She snuggled into the bed, bring her ass against his front. He pushed his hips into her, making her breath caught. He brought his mouth to her neck and kissed her skin softly.

Saint was tired but she was never too tired for him. He took a hold of her hips and turned her so she was laying on her stomach. Saint felt him grasp her panties and pull them down her legs. She sighed openly as his hands traveled up her legs. He moved so he was on his knees between her legs. She came up on her knees and arched her back, making him curse softly. He ran his hand over her ass and down the center of her back as he brought himself to her.

Saint's forehead was against their bed and she reached her hand down in between her legs. She took him into her hand, his breath was sharp as she guided him inside her. His hands held tightly until her hips as he thrust hard once he was completely inside her body. Her hands tighten on the sheet as she felt him bring one hand into her hair. He wrapped some of her long hair in his hand and pulled it quickly. Saint's head snapped up as she moaned. Sometimes she just seemed to know what he needed in the bedroom. She knew when he needed it rough and she knew when he needed it slow and right then he needed it rough. She reached one hand down her and grasp his balls, giving them a tight tug.

" For fuck sakes, Saint! Don't do that or I'm not gonna last!" His voice was hard as she rolled them around in her hand. He let go of her hip and moved his hand around to the front of her. She whimpered loudly as he started rubbing her quickly. He knew he was going to go fast and wanted her to finish first. But her sounds were too much for him. "I'm fucking sorry!" He said quickly as he came into her. He hated it when she got him off first. He tightened his hold of her hair as he rode his orgasm out and groaned. When he felt himself coming down he sped up his hand against her and it didn't take her long to start to fall. He leaned down and kissed her lower back as he felt her contract and cum around him.

Daryl gathered her up to him and held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and listened to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and smiled before she placed a small kiss against his bare chest. He sighed and squeezed her.

" God, I love you so much." He said. " I don't know what I'd do if something happen to you."

" I love you too." She said.

" I hate it when I cum before you." He said. She laughed.

" It hardly ever happens and you always get me off one way or another." She said. " I had exs that once they were done, they didn't care if I got anything out of it. You will never hear me complaining about you in the bedroom."

" I shouldn't have said that he was my only family. He ain't. You are my family too." He said. She smiled but her eyes flew open when he suddenly got out of bed. She held the sheet to her as she sat up.

" What are you doing?" She asked as he moved to their dresser. He started looking through it quickly. "D, what are you doing?" He took something out of the dresser and faced her with a smile. He came back to the bed and slipped in beside her. He opened the small box he had in his hand.

" When my ma died, I took her wedding ring off so dad didn't sell it. It ain't nothing fancy." He said softly as he took out a plain sliver band. Saint throat felt tight all of a sudden. He brought his eyes to her face. " In the real world this is where I would have asked you to marry me." He said softly.

" And now?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

" And now I just take you as my wife," He said as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. " I can't give you the wedding you deserve, I can't give you the white dress and the church."

" I don't want all that." She said. " I just want you."

" You have me. Are you sure you want to be a Dixon?" He asked as he meant her eyes. She nodded as she bit her lip. A few tears started down her cheeks. He laughed nervously as he looked down at their combined hands. " Then you are more then just my woman now and I'm more then just your man." He lowed his head to kiss her hand before he looked at her again. " You are my wife and I'm your husband. You ain't Saint Winters anymore, you're Saint Dixon." She nodded her head, not trusting her voice. He smiled, making her smile in return. He pulled her into his arms and they hugged tightly. She started laughing as she squeezed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl ran his hands through her hair as she slept. He never pictured himself ever getting married. He never pictured himself wanting a family or even a relationship. He had a few girlfriends when he was a teen but as he grew into adulthood he found girlfriends were too hard to handle with Merle so he stuck with one night stands. He meet girls at the bar and either do them in his truck or at their place. He was completely comfortable with his life in that regard and then he meant Saint. He was never so glad he had kept his mom's rings before in his life. The next trip he took to town he was going to find himself a ring. He wasn't going to tell her, he would just show up with it and surprise her. He'd also look for a necklace or something for her to give her as a wedding present. He smiled as he thought about how big and pretty her smile would be when she saw whatever he brought her.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! And yeah, if you read my other stories then you know my lead girls are always Jillian and Saint and they looked the same in every story. What can I say? I love her and my favorite names are Jillian and Saint so I use them*_

When Saint woke up the next day, she found she was alone. She called out to him but didn't get an answer. She looked straight ahead of her and saw a note taped to the dresser mirror. She smiled as she stood up. She walked over to the mirror and took the note off the mirror. She walked back to the bed and curled up under the covers. The note was folded up and simply said, ' Mrs. Dixon' Saint couldn't keep the smile off her face as she opened the note.

My wife,

I couldn't sleep, got up early and went to the clinic. Please come find your husband after you get up.

Mr. Dixon.

Saint started laughing and jumped up out of their bed. She went into the bathroom and quickly got ready for the day. She took a shower and left her hair down to hair dry, it was the way he liked it best. She went to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer where they kept their jeans. She smiled as she saw another note.

My Wife-

You look amazing when your sleeping. You hair is spread out, your hands are under the pillows, and you're curled up into ball right now. Just beautiful.

Your Husband.

She pulled out her favorite jeans and slipped them on. She folded up both notes and put them in her back pocket. She slipped on her bra then went into the top dresser draw where they kept some of their shirts. Sitting on top of the shirts was another note. Saint's stomach jumped again as she picked it up and unfolded it.

Mrs. D Dixon,

Can you wear your white low cut tee shirt? It's my favorite of your shirts.

Mr. D Dixon.

She sighed as she took out the shirt. She slipped it on then folded up the second note. She slipped it into her back pocket then went to her shoes. She picked up her vans and quickly put them up. She knew she was supposed to help with breakfast but she wanted to see him first. She went out of the room, locking the door behind her, then hurried down the hall to the stairs. She jogged down the stairs then gave a short wave to Tessa who was starting breakfast.

" I will be back in a few minutes to help." Saint called quickly before she disappeared down the stairs. She walked quickly over to the clinic door and ran her hair through her long hair. She sighed to calm her stomach. She was nervous and excited to see him. She straighten up her shirt and jeans then knocked on the clinic door. He opened the door and smiled at her.

" Got my notes." He said.

" All three." She said. He reached out and took her left hand. He looked at her fingers then smiled as he started rubbing her ring finger.

" You kept it on." He said as he looked at her.

" Where you really checking?" She asked. He shrugged.

" Didn't know if you'd change your mind about being married to me." He said.

" Never." She said. He smiled, pulled her into the clinic and closed the door. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

" Good morning, my wife." He said softly into her hair.

" Good morning, my husband." She said into his chest. He laughed then pulled away.

" So, I hear I have a sister-in-law now." Merle said from the bed. Saint put her arm around Daryl's waist as she looked at Merle.

" How are you feeling?" She asked. He shrugged.

" Better." He said.

" I don't think he's infected." Daryl said. " He ain't got any bites on him, no fever or anything." Saint nodded.

" Okay. So should we bring him to the group?" Saint asked as she looked at him. Daryl shrugged as he looked back at Merle.

" Can you behave yourself?" He asked. Merle grinned.

" I am always behaved." He said.

" Listen to me, if you don't keep your hands to yourself, if you go after anyone, cause any problems or act like an ass in anyway, you are out of here." Saint said. Daryl's arm was hung loosely around her shoulders.

" I got ya." Merle said.

" Merle, you will be kicked out. She's serious." Daryl said. The two brothers locked eyes.

" Well, I better go help with breakfast. I will bring you two something then we will talk more." Saint said.

" I will walk you out." Daryl said. Saint pulled away from him as they walked to the door. She opened the door and slipped out with Daryl behind her. She faced him and saw the uneasiness on his face as he closed the door.

" You're worried." She said. He nodded.

" Merle doesn't play well with others." He said.

" This is your call. I support you in whatever you want to do. If it goes bad, we handle it together." She said. He took a hold of her shirt and tugged it lightly.

" You tell anyone yet?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I haven't see anyone." She said. " You?"

" Your brothers and Tessa. I saw them all and told them." He said as he continued to play with her shirt.

" And how did they take it?" She asked.

" They want to do a service. They want to walk you down an aisle and Bryan marry us. His dad was a preacher so he knows something about marriages." Daryl said. Saint's face light up suddenly.

" Would you want to?" She asked. He smiled at the hope in her voice.

" Tessa has a ton of fabric, she said she'd make you a dress if you wanted one." He said. "She wants to measure you today."

" Are we doing it? Really?" She asked. He nodded.

" If you want. Tessa said it would take a few weeks to make the dress but I can wait. I already think of you as my wife, you're wearing my ring but if you want, we will do a service." He said.

" I want too, D, I want too." She said excitedly. He grinned.

" Get measured then. She's waiting for you to ask her." Daryl said. Saint wrapped her arms around his shoulders and jumped. He laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hugged her tightly but she pulled away and crushed her mouth to his.

" I love you, my husband." She said as she looked at him.

" I love you, my wife." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

* _please review and let me know what you think! I'm taking two ideas I got and combining them! Thanks ladies!*_

Saint ran her hands over the different fabrics Tessa had shown her. Tessa had made clothes for members of the group before so Saint knew she could make an amazing dress for her. Daryl had told her he thought they should introduce Merle later that day and she agreed. She knew he was nervous about it and she could feel the tension through the complex.

" You found one like you?" Came Gage's voice. Saint looked up and smiled at her brother. She held up the soft white fabric. Gage came forward and took a look at it. " You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

" Yeah." She said. Gage nodded.

" Daryl is a good man. I will be proud to call him my brother." Saint put down the fabric and turned to her brother. She hugged him tightly.

" I love you." He said before he kissed the top of her head.

" I love you." She said.

" Get away from her!" They heard Wesley's voice from the doorway. Saint and Gage laughed as they pulled away. Wesley came forward and hugged his sister.

" When Daryl first got here I didn't want him anywhere near you and now I don't want you anywhere without him." Wesley said. " Grandpa would love him. He's a hard worker and he wants to take care of you." Saint sighed as she pulled away to look at her brothers.

" I never would have thought find someone, I mean, marriage? No way, I never wanted that until him." She said. Gage nodded.

" You're going to have a good life with him." He said.

Tessa took her measurements and they drew up a dress together. It was going to be a strapless gown that hugged Saint's figure to her hips then it would flare out a little. It would be made of a soft white silk fabric. Saint found she was getting excited. After the measurements were taken, Saint quickly walked down to the basement and knocked on the clinic door. Daryl opened it and smiled at her.

" Ready?" Saint asked. He took her jaw and brought her face to his. He kissed her hard.

" What if I say no?" He asked when he pulled away. She smiled.

" Then it's no." She said.

" You make things easy for me." He said.

" Lets get him upstairs and introduce him. I miss you and I want some alone time with you before you go to town tomorrow." She said.

The introduction of Merle to the group went well. Rick and T-Dog stayed in the back of the group. Merle smiled and said hi to everyone. He seemed nice but Saint could see the nervousness on Daryl. Merle went to Rick and T-Dog and said there were no hurt feelings but they still seemed unsure of him. Daryl and Saint led him to the room that used to be Saint's. Daryl was going to stay in the room while Merle took a shower and changed clothes. Saint was feeling tired and decided to lay down.

She changed her clothes and curled up in their bed. She set their alarm to wake her up right before dinner so she was going to have a good three hours to rest. She didn't know why she was tired, she just figured it was the stress of the trip to town and finding Merle. She had just settled in and closed her eyes when an idea smacked her in the face. Her eyes flew open and she almost jumped out of bed. She ran to the calendar she had posted on one of their walls. She started flipping to the month before, her eyes scanning for her small star, the marker she used.

" Fuck! Fuck, fuck, shit!" She yelled. She ran out of her room and down to Stacey's.

Saint was laying Stacey's bed, waiting for her to get back from the clinic. Every second that passed she felt more stressed and sick. Her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed and she was kicking them lightly. She brought her hand under her shirt and ran her finger tips over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. She pressed into her stomach and closed her eyes.

" What are you doing?" Stacey's voice startled her. Saint jumped and looked at her. She shrugged.

" I thought I could feel something." She said. Stacey laughed.

" Get up and come into the bathroom." She said.

Both girls came out of the bathroom and laid on the bed. Saint's mind was racing while Stacey couldn't stop smiling. She set the timer and they had to wait three minutes. Once again Saint's hand went to her stomach and she started pressed lightly against the skin. Stacey started to laugh and smacked her hand away.

" Stop it! You won't be able to tell by feeling alone." Stacey said. Saint looked at her friend and sighed.

" What are we going to do if I'm pregnant?" She asked.

" We are going to have a baby. Listen, I worked on the labor floor for five years, I will help you through it." Stacey said. " Lucky for you, I brought my heart monitor when I came here, I have a bunch of stuff for pregnant women I brought from the town and I used to go. If you are, your going to be about 8 weeks and we might be able to pick up a heartbeat." Stacey said. Saint sighed again and looked at the ceiling. After a few minutes, Stacey stood up and went into the bathroom. She same out holding the pregnancy test. Saint sat up slowly and looked at her.

" Well?" She asked.

" Well, I think you should go and get Daryl. He should be here to hear the baby's heartbeat." Stacey said with a smile.

Daryl was laying on Saint's old bed, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He listened to his brother's horrible singing as he showered. He remembered how many times he came to her room, wanting to knock but walking away instead. He thought of all the times he taped notes to her on the door. He smiled slightly to think of how far they had come in a year. A knock on the door startled him. He stood up and walked over to it.

" What's wrong?" Daryl asked when he opened the door.

" Can you come with me for a few minutes?" Saint asked.

" Yeah. You okay?" He asked.

" I just need you to come with me." She said. He frowned slightly.

" Hang on." He walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. " Merle! I got to go for minute. Stay here!"

" Alright brother!" Merle shouted.

Daryl followed Saint out of the room and down the hall. She had her arms crossed over her chest and wasn't talking. He kept glancing at her, getting more nervous the farther they walked. He was surprised when they came to Stacey's room. Saint opened the door without knocking and walked over to the bed. Daryl walked in and closed the door behind him.

" What the hell is going on?" He asked. Saint faced him and undid the top part of her jeans. She sighed then laid of Stacey's bed. Stacey came to Saint and sat on the bed. Stacey put a little wand attracted to a speaker low on Saint's stomach. " What is going on?" Daryl asked as a fast heartbeat started through the speaker. Stacey's face light up and a few tears started down her cheeks.

" Do you hear that?" Stacey asked as she looked at Daryl.

" Yeah, it's her heartbeat." He said. Saint looked at him and shook her head.

" It's not my heartbeat." She said softly.

" Whose is it?" He asked. Stacey let Saint take a hold of the monitor then stood up.

" I will be outside." She said. When she walked pasted Daryl, she patted his shoulder then left the room.

" Saint, what's going on?" He asked.

" I'm pregnant. That's our baby's heartbeat." She said.

" What?" He asked. She turned the monitor off and sat up slowly.

" I have been tired lately but I just thought that was stress of planning the town trip and late nights with you. But today I realized that I never had a period last month. I was so distracted I didn't think about it. So I came here and Stacey made me take a test." Saint said. Daryl slowly came and sat down beside her.

" So we having a baby?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. " You ain't happy?"

" I don't know. It's like there are doctors to tell us the baby is fine or a hospital to have it in." She said. He pulled away and turned to look at her.

" Saint, both me and Merle were born at home. Our ma never went to the doctor, sure it's dangerous but women have been having baby's forever. It's going to be hard and stressful but we can do it." He said. Saint looked at her with tears in her eyes.

" You're okay with this?" She asked.

" What's there to be upset with? My wife, the woman I adore and love, would lay down my life for, is having my baby. I'd say I'm a lucky ass somma bitch." He said. Saint smiled slowly.

" So we can do this?" She asked. He grinned then.

" Yeah, Love, we can do this." Daryl said.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I know where this story is going and its going to be good. But I want your thoughts. On the next trip to town, should Stacey ( the nurse) go so she can raid the docs office there. If she goes, she will find an ultrasound machine which they bring back. They really aren't that big, it's a computer on a chart. I have a way the story could go if they found it and a way it go could if they didn't. so you guys let me know and I will post it. I kind of want them to bring one back to the complex but when I started writing it I just wasn't sure. Let me know what you want! Ultrasound machine or no?


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! Thanks goes to Lucy freebird, Aownr, and Azalia for helping me bring this story around!*_

Daryl stared at her stomach as Saint slept that night. He had waited until she went to sleep then pulled the blankets down so he could see her bare stomach. He turned on his side and slid his hand over her skin. His breath caught when he thought about his baby curled up, safe inside her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared about having a baby without doctors around to check on her. He knew there was a doctor's office in town and he was praying it still had all the things Stacey needed to take care of her. Stacey had decided to go with them to the town the next day. She was going to raided the doctor's office for more supplies.

Daryl sat up and put his head on her stomach. He closed his eyes and listened closely. He imaged the baby was wiggling around even though Stacey had told him it wasn't possible at this stage in the pregnancy. He pulled away and kissed her stomach before running his rough hand across her again. He tried to image what she was going to look like with a big belly.

" You in there?" He whispered. " I'm your daddy. Don't worry, I'm gonna be a good daddy. You ain't gonna go through the shit I went through, I promise. You ain't gonna have to take care of yourself or your drunk dad and brother." He paused for a few minutes before he continued. " I'm gonna be a good dad." He whispered more to himself then anyone. Saint brought her hand to his hair, making Daryl jump. She smiled as he looked at her.

" Yes, you will be." She said. " Don't worry. You're a good man, a great, awesome man and I'm proud to be having your baby." He sighed as he laid down beside her.

" I don't want to be like him." He said softly. Saint rolled over and ran her hands through his hair.

" And you won't be. You aren't." She said. " I didn't know him but I can tell from what you have told me that you are nothing like him."

" Guess we have to wait for the service. Tessa said it would be a few weeks to get your dress done but now that you're pregnant who knows how big you're going to get." He said.

Daryl held tightly to Saint's shoulders as they walked down the stairs of the complex. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and Saint was sick to her stomach. Not only was Daryl going but one of her brothers was going too. She felt like she should be going with them but Daryl and her brothers flat out refused her to let her go. They had told the boys about she was pregnant so Gage and Wesley were not going to let her do much of anything. This trip to town Gage decided to go while Wesley was staying back to watch Merle. Daryl and Saint walked over to his truck and hugged tightly. She was shaking slightly as he kissed the top of her head.

" This never gets any easier." She said. " I want to go, I'd feel better if I went."

" No. I'm not risking you and my baby." Daryl said as he pulled away to look at her. She had tears in her eyes. He brought his hands to her face and swept his thumbs across her cheeks. " Don't cry, Babe." He said softly.

" I can't help it. Stacey said my hormones are going to be going crazy and I'm going to be crying and angry at the same time." She said. Before he knew what was happening Saint's face crumbed as she started to sob. " I'm sick of this! I don't understand why we even go to town! It's fucking stupid! We have everything we need!" She snapped.

" Come on, Saint, you know that ain't true. We have to keep our stock up." He said. She hugged him tightly then.

" I don't understand why you have to go on the hunting trips and the town trips." She said. Then she pulled away and wiped her cheeks. " I'm sorry, I'm just emotional today. Just go so you can come home, please. I will be on edge until you get back." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saint paced through the complex, waiting and watching. She knew they were going to be gone most of the day but she couldn't stop her nerves. Wesley had tried to make her lay down but she wouldn't let hear of it. After a while, Wesley gave up and decided to keep Merle on the roof, showing him how they keep watch. Tessa had tried to talk to Saint but she even snapped at her. She just couldn't relax. Tessa wasn't upset with her, she understand why Saint was upset.

Finally, after hours of pacing, Saint went outside and sat on the porch swing in the front. She swung for a while before she heard the noise that made her heart stop. She stood up slowly and looked down the long road that led away from the complex. Daryl's truck came into view, making her breath speed up. She ran off the porch and over to the gate. She quickly undid the lock and pushed opened the doors.

The back of Daryl's truck was full of boxes of things. Some people came out of the complex to greet everyone and carry in supplies. Daryl got out of his truck and she grabbed him quickly. He grinned as he picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She kissed him long and hard as he put his hand in her hair.

" I told ya we'd be okay." Daryl said as she pulled away from him. He moved his hands to hold onto her ass.

" Everyone is fine?" She asked as she squeezed her legs tighter against his waist.

" Everyone is fine. Only saw six walkers." He said. She let out her breath as she shoulders sagged.

" I feel better now." She said.

It didn't take long before everyone found out about Saint being pregnant. Everyone was excited and she started taking the vitamins Stacey gave her. She started having some sickness, throwing up every once and a while. She was so little that by the time Stacey figured she was 13 weeks, she had to start unbuttoning her pants and folding them down.

One morning she was standing and looking at herself in the mirror from the side. She pulled up her shirt and ran her hands over her stomach. She smiled down at it as she patted it. When she had clothes on, no one could tell she was pregnant but when she was naked or held her shirt up, a noticeable baby bump was there. Daryl came up behind her and smiled at the mirror. He slid his hands over hers.

" I want to feel it moving." He said. Saint laughed.

" Stacey said a few more weeks and you will be able too. I can sometimes. It feels like someone is flicking my tummy." She said. " Tessa is making me a few shirts and Lori and I found some clothes in the basement that we think will fit me when I'm huge."

" Been thinking more about names?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach.

" If it's a boy I'd like the middle name to be Nicholas like my dad and brothers." He nodded.

" Figured as much. And for a girl?" He asked.

" I like Avery." She said.

" Avery Elizabeth Dixon." He said. She smiled at him through the mirror.

" That's so pretty." She said.

" I kind of like Andrew. Andrew Nicholas Dixon." He said. She nodded.

" That was easy for us to do." She said. He kissed the back of her head and smiled.

" I don't want him called Andy. It's either Drew or Andrew." He said. She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review! Thanks goes to Lucy freebird, Aownr, and Azalia for helping me bring this story around!*_

Saint was now 21 weeks pregnant and there was no denying it. She had a noticeable baby bump and Daryl couldn't keep his hands off her stomach. He was excited to see how big she was getting and he had finally been able to feel the baby move. When they went to bed every night, his hands went right to the baby. He's talk to her stomach, making her laugh. He'd kiss it and rub it. During the day, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her skin and hair just seemed to glow to him. He could say that he loved her more everyday he was with her.

Merle was helping out around the complex but people were still nervous around him even though he was being pleasant with everyone. Another trip to town was planned and Wesley decided to go instead of Gage. Daryl was still planning on going even though Saint was upset with him for it. The night before the trip, he found her outside by the pond. They swam there a lot together at night.

" Saint, you know I don't like you out of my sight." Daryl said as he came through the trees to her. Saint was standing in her swim suit. She had her hands on her hips as she face him with a frown.

" You knew I'd be here." She snapped. He smiled as he took in her figure.

" You are so beautiful." He said softly. Her hands came to her tummy.

" Am I getting too big to wear this?" She asked. He laughed as he came forward.

" Your stomach is amazing. You got my baby in there." He said as he brought his hands up. He let them slide over to her stomach.

" I honestly never thought I'd ever have a baby. Of course, I never thought I'd get married either." She said.

" Me either, never wanted any of this. Then you came around and knocked me on my ass." He said. Saint laughed. " Ya changed everything for me from the moment I pointed my cross bow at you."

" Why do you have to go to town every trip?" She asked. He sighed as he took her hand. He pulled her into the water.

" You know why. What did you say to me before, you can't ask someone to do something you ain't willingly to do yourself." Daryl said.

" Don't you dare throw my words back into my face." She snapped playfully.

The next day Saint threw her hair into a bun and pulled on her tank top. She pulled on the hem of the shirt down but it wouldn't cover her stomach. Daryl came into their bathroom and sighed as she looked at him. He put his hands on his hips as he took in her figure.

" You need some new shirts." He said. " We are supposed to hit up some of the stores today, I'm gonna see if I can get you and the baby some clothes. We got some diapers and shit at the last trip but we need more. I figure the baby can sleep with us at first but I'm gonna try and get a crib. Won't be hard for me to drag the box through town." He said.

" Wesley thinks there might not be alot of walkers left in town. He said something about maybe starting to build a big fence around the town and all of us moving there. But I don't know. It's so safe here." She said. He nodded.

" He said that to me too. Would take a lot of time to do that though and we ain't got a lot of time til the baby comes. Once she's here I'm gonna busy." Daryl said. Saint smiled.

" What makes you think it's a girl?" She asked. He shrugged.

" I just want a girl, that's all. A little girl with your dark hair." He said.

" And your bright blue eyes." It was his turn to smile then.

" Running around with her own little cross bow." He said, making her laugh. " Come on, mama. I gotta go."

Gage slipped his arm around Saint's shoulders as they watched everyone pile into the truck and the van. Merle was going to town this time. He was riding with Daryl and Wesley in Daryl's truck. Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn were going to town this time. Saint rested her head against her brother's shoulder and put her arms around his waist.

" I really have a hard time with this. I kind of always thought I'd start going back to town one day but now, with the baby coming, I'm never going back, am I?" She asked. Gage sighed as they watched the van and truck start down the road.

" No, Saint, you're not. Daryl will kill me if I ever let you go. But you know dad and grandpa would be proud of how you have ran this place." He said. She sighed then looked at her brother with a smile.

" Baby's moving." She said. He smiled.

" Where?" He asked excitedly. Saint placed her brother's hands on her stomach. They waited a few minutes then the baby kicked, making Gage grin.

" The baby really responds to D. Sometimes he just has to start talking and the baby starts to move. It's pretty cool. D gets very excited." She said.

After a while, Saint decided to lay down. Since she found out she was pregnant, she had been stressed beyond belief. She was wiped out most days. Stacey told her it was normal to feel that way. Stacey was monitoring the baby's heartbeat once a week and it was always strong. Saint took the vitamins Stacey gave her and ate three good meals a day but being tired was taking a toll on the work she needed to get done.

" Saint," She heard Gage's voice a second before he shook her shoulder. Saint's eyes opened to see her brother's worried face.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

" They are back, three hours early." Gage said. Saint frowned then sat up.

" What?" She asked.

" They were spotted coming down the road." Gage said.

Gage, Saint, Lori, and a few others were standing on the porch, watching the truck and the van pull down the road. Gage walked off the porch and went to the gate. Saint put her hands on her lower back as Gage undid the lock. He pushed the gate open and watched as the two vehicles pulled into the courtyard. Saint smiled at Daryl then came off the porch. Daryl's face was tight as he shut off the truck. Gage pulled the gate shut and relocked it as Saint reached the truck. Only Daryl and Merle were in it.

" Hi." Saint said nervously. His window was down and he was frowning. He sighed as he took his key out. " What's wrong?" She asked as he opened the door. She gasped when she saw his shirt, there was blood all over his shirt and jeans. " D, are you okay?" She asked as he got out of the truck. The sounds of the other doors were heard before Gage spoke.

" Where's my brother?" Gage asked Rick.

" D, who's blood is that?" Saint asked. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine." He said. Merle got out of the truck and leaned against the hood as he watched them talk.

" Where's my brother?" Gage asked again.

" We had an accident." Rick started.

" D," Saint started softly. " Who's blood is that?" He watched his brow as he frowned.

" There was an accident." Daryl said.

" Where's my brother?" Gage yelled again.

" Where's Wesley?" Saint asked. Daryl shook his head. Everyone on the porch started looking around.

" He got bit." Merle blurted out.

" Merle!" Daryl snapped at his brother. Saint's face paled as she brought her hand to her mouth.

" D?" She asked. He looked at her slowly.

" We didn't see the walker until it was too late. I'm sorry, Saint." He said. She shook her head as tears sprung to her eyes.

" Is he dead?" She asked.

" No. It was a small bite. We left him there." Daryl said even though it pained him.

" Wait, you did what?" Gage yelled as he walked over to them.

" You left him there?" Saint asked as she started backing away from him. Daryl reached for her but she moved away from him.

" He was bit. Ain't no reason to bring him back." Merle said.

" Shut up, Merle!" Daryl snapped.

" How could you do that?" Saint asked. " How could you just leave him there?" Her voice started to raise.

" I'm sorry." Daryl said. He hated leaving Wesley there but Wesley refused to come back. Daryl remembered the pain he felt when he thought he had lost his brother.

" Sorry! You're sorry!" Saint's voice started to rise. Gage wrapped his arm around Saint's shoulder. " Fuck you and you're sorry! How could you do that to me!"

" Saint," Daryl started coming towards her then.

" You should have brought him home to me! We could have cared for him, made him comfortable." Saint said.

" What for? So he could turn and kill us all. Makes no sense, Darling." Merle said.

" I'm not your Darling!" Saint snapped at him. " Don't fucking talk to me! Did you like it when you got left behind?" Merle stood up straight then. Saint turned to Gage and clutched his shirt. " We have to go and get him."

" Like hell you are." Daryl said. " You ain't going anywhere near that town." Her dark eyes flashed to him then.

" Don't you even think you can tell me what to do!" She snapped. " You left my brother there to die alone! How could you do that to me! Don't you remember how it felt to you when Merle was left behind! How could you fuck me like that!"

" Come on, Saint. Let's go inside." Gage said as he tugged on his sister's arm.

" Saint." Daryl said as he reached out and took a hold of her arm. Saint ripped herself away from him.

" Don't, Daryl! Don't touch me!" She snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review! Thanks goes to Lucy freebird, Aownr, and Azalia for helping me bring this story around!*_

Saint and Gage were taking turns pacing in his room. The only sound to be heard was Gage's soft curses every once and while. He had his hands on his head while she had hers were on her lower back. They were trying to come up with a plan on what to do about Wesley. She stopped walking and leaned against his dresser. She placed her hand on the lower part of her stomach and closed her eyes as a small pain shot through her.

" What's wrong?" Gage asked suddenly.

" Just having a pain." She said softly. Gage came over to her and put his hand on her stomach as another sharp pain went through her. She crouched down.

" Should I get Stacey?" He asked. She nodded. " Okay, why don't you lay down." He said. He helped her stand straight up and brought her over to his bed. He helped Saint lay down. " I will be back." He said before he ran out of his room.

Daryl was sitting at the dining room table with his elbows propped on the table and his head in his hands. Merle was sitting beside him while Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog were sitting around the room. They were all thinking the same thing, there was nothing they could do. Wesley had made the choice to stay behind, knowing it could be days or weeks before he died because of how small the bite was.

" Stacey!" Gage was yelling from the top of the stairs. " Something is wrong with Saint and the baby!" Daryl's head snapped up and he flew out of the room, tipping his chair over. The other guys were following close behind him. Daryl took the stairs two at a time and reached the top as Stacey came out of her room.

" Where is she?" Daryl asked quickly.

" What's wrong with her?" Stacey asked.

" I don't know, she just started having a pain in her stomach." Gage said, ignoring Daryl. Stacey dashed into her room and grabbed the heart monitor.

" Where the hell is she?" Daryl snapped.

" She doesn't want to see you!" Gage yelled. Daryl grabbed Gage by the shirt and slammed him in hallway.

" Where the hell is my wife!" Daryl yelled in his face. Gage pushed him back, making Daryl break the contact. Merle had whipped out a knife, but no one notice it, everyone was focused on Daryl and Gage.

" She's in my room and she doesn't want to see you." Gage said, his voice low and dangerous.

" That's enough!" Stacey said. " Put your dicks away, this isn't going to help if she is losing the baby." Daryl's face paled as he looked at Stacey. " Take me to her."

They all followed Gage to the second floor where his room was. They followed him quickly down the hallway and to his room. When Gage tried to stop Daryl from going in, Rick stepped in and said that Daryl had the right to at least make sure his wife and baby were doing fine. Gage sighed angrily but agreed with Rick. Only Stacey, Gage, and Daryl went into the room.

" Saint, what's going on?" Stacey asked as she came forward. Saint was laying on her side with a pillow in between her legs.

" I'm just having a kind of sharp pain and my stomach is getting hard." She said. Stacey sat on bed and lifted up Saint's shirt slightly.

" Can you turn onto your back so we can see if we can pick up the baby's heartbeat?" Stacey asked. Saint nodded and turned slowly onto her back. She looked at Daryl then looked away as her eyes filled with tears. Gage sat on the bed with Daryl moved to lean against the dresser. Stacey put her hand on Saint's stomach as another pain went through her. She sighed then put the monitor on her stomach. The baby's heartbeat was loud and strong, making Daryl let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

" What's going on?" Gage asked.

" I think the stressed of what has happen may have brought on some contractions." Stacey said. "Look, I need to check you internally, I need to make sure you aren't dilating." She said. Stacey had given Saint a book on pregnancy so Saint knew what she was asking to do. She nodded. " Do you want Gage and Daryl to leave while I do it?"

" I ain't going nowhere." Daryl said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" You are if she wants you gone." Gage snapped without looking at him.

" Boys, knock it off!" Stacey said.

" Daryl can stay." Saint said. " It's his baby too." She said without looking at him. Gage got up and left the room without a word or look to anyway.

" Alright, I'm going to go to the clinic and get a pair of gloves. I want to just lay here and try to relax, okay?" Stacey asked. Saint nodded. " Hold the monitor on your stomach and watch the baby's heart beat to make sure it stays strong." Stacey got up and walked past Daryl, patting his chest before she walked out quickly.

" Let me explain." Daryl started. Saint shook her head as a tear slipped from her eye.

" Not right now. Please, just don't talk to me right now." She said as she wiped her eye. Daryl pushed away from the dresser and walked to the bed. He sank down beside her and took a hold of the monitor for her. Saint covered her eyes with her hands. Daryl started rubbing her stomach lightly.

" Just relax, Babe. If not for me, then for the baby." He said softly.

" Please, don't talk to me right now." Saint asked, her voice was laced with tears. Daryl watched as tears slipped from her eyes and under her hands. He continued to rub her stomach, feeling the tightness start. He looked at her face and saw her biting her lip.

" If I could take the pain from you, I would." He said. She dropped her hands then.

" Daryl, please! Stop talking to me right now, it's not helping!" She snapped. He tighten his jaw and looked down at the monitor. He watched the numbers that counted his baby's heartbeat. After a while Stacey came back with the gloves. She helped Saint pull her pants and panties down.

" Alright, this is going to be a little uncomfortable and I'm sorry." Stacey said. Saint nodded. " You're going to feel my hand touch your thighs, here," her hand came to Saint's left thigh, " and here," She touched Saint's right thigh, " Now I'm going to slip my finger inside you to check to see if your dilated." Daryl watched as Saint closed her eyes and bit her lip again. She squeezed the covers tightly. " I'm sorry, Saint, I know it hurts a little but everything feels fine. Your cervix is hard and closed, how we want it." Stacey pulled out of her and took off her gloves. She pulled the blankets over Saint then. " I want you to stay here for the night. I don't want you up and moving. Daryl can bring you dinner but you aren't to get out of this bed. In the morning, I will come back and check you again but I think once you calm down everything will be fine." Stacey said.

" Thanks, Stacey." Saint said. Stacey threw the gloves away then got up. She quickly left the room, leaving them along again. Saint refused to meet his eyes.

" I'm staying with you." He said. She shook her head.

" No." She said.

" You're my wife and that's my baby, I'm staying!" Daryl snapped. She looked at him then.

" I don't want you here and Stacey said I needed to relax. I don't want to talk to you or see you right now. You left my brother there to die! You wanted to kill Rick and T-Dog when they did that to you and yet you did it to me! Get out and give me my space!" She almost yelled. He felt his anger take over as he looked at her face. He tighten his hands into fists.

" Whatever." Was all he said before he got up and stormed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review! Thanks goes to Lucy freebird, Aownr, and Azalia for helping me bring this story around!*_

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Gage asked softly as they loaded the truck with blankets and some supplies. Saint nodded. " You feel okay?"

" I haven't had a contraction in an hour. Look, we don't have that long to sneak out of here before the look outs come back. Unlock the fence so I can drive out." She said. Gage had given the order that no one would be watching from the roof. He had said he wanted everyone on watch to be by the fences in the back He made up an excuse about thinking he had seen something there earlier in the day.

Gage quickly unlocked the fence and Saint drove the little car out then waited for Gage to shut and lock it again. He quickly ran to the car then and climbed in. They were gone before anyone even noticed. They drove in silence for a while. Saint was stealing glances at her brother as she drove. Gage had one hand one the door frame and was looking out his window.

" We are doing the right thing." She said. " We promised each other that if one of us got bit we'd stay together and take care of the infected one once they died. We can't let him become a walker." She said.

" I know that. But your pregnant now. It's not just our lives we are risking. It's the baby's." Gage said as he looked at her. " Besides, Daryl's gonna kill me when he wakes up." Saint smirked.

" You have never been one to back down from a fight before." She said. Gage laughed.

" Big difference here. He's your husband and my brother-in-law. I'm not sure I could really hit him if I had too." Gage said. Saint smiled slightly and they drove the rest of the way in silence. Gage reached out and took Saint's hand. He squeezed it tightly as he looked out his window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl hadn't slept good the whole night. He kept tossing and turning, reaching for her. Her words kept replaying in his mind over and over again. He kept seeing her laying in the bed, telling him to she didn't want him. It had taken everything in him to not march back to Gage's room and bang on the door, demanding to see his wife.

He understand she was angry. He couldn't believe it had happen himself. Wesley and Daryl had went into a baby store and had started looking around at things. Daryl found a little pink dress and let his guard down as thoughts of a little Saint started flowing through his mind. Wesley had found a little baseball glove with a ball and when he reached out to pick it up a walker came up from the floor and grabbed his hand. The walker had just barely sank his teeth in when Daryl hit in the head with an arrow but both knew it was too late. Wesley's skin had been broken. Daryl swore and cursed while he kicked the walker over and over again, sending blood to fly up onto his jeans and shirt. Wesley sat in one of the chair, stunned.

Wesley helped them load Daryl's truck with all sorts of baby things, clothes for both Saint and the baby, diapers, a crib, bottles, binkies, blankets, almost the entire store was emptied into Daryl's truck. Wesley didn't talk about what happen, just made them load the truck up. He wanted to send as much stuff as he could. He knew he wasn't going to see the baby born so he needed to give her as much as he could. Then he watched as they drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A frantic knocking came to his door, bring him from his thoughts. He got up and went to the door. He was surprised to see Stacey standing there.

" She's gone!" Stacey said.

Daryl held his cross bow over his shoulder as he paced the front yard. They had found Saint, Gage, some supplies, and a car gone when they got up in the morning. Word spread fast and everyone knew where they had gone. Rick, T-Dog, Bryan, Glenn, and Merle were getting the truck and van ready to go after them.

" Come on!" Daryl snapped to everyone. " Let's fucking go!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saint and Gage had arrived in town and Wesley had found them quickly. He saw their flashlights through the window of a house he had decided to stay at. He had a bit on the hand so he wasn't feeling the walker infection yet. He yelled at them for coming but both could see the relief on his face. They carefully drove through town to find another house to stay at. They hid the car in the garage attached to the house they settled on. The boys went in and checked the house from top to bottom then carried in the supplies Gage and Saint had brought.

For three weeks Daryl, Merle, Rick, T-Dog and Glenn searched the town for them. Only Daryl and Merle slept in the houses they searched. The other guys left at night fall and returned in the morning. They didn't know that Saint and the boys were aware of them. They moved from house to house, avoiding detection and hiding the car. At the second week, Wesley started showing signs of infection. At the end of the third week he couldn't be moved anymore.

Gage covered Saint up with the blanket from the bed. He had found her some shirts and pants that fit her growing stomach. She had stayed up the night before, trying to bring Wesley's fever down, wiping his head with the rain water they had collected, knowing it wasn't going to help. By morning she was dead tired. Gage made her lay down in the bed beside Wesley and it didn't take long before she fell asleep.

She had been asleep for about an hour when Gage heard a noise outside. He grabbed his bow and arrow and went to see if a walker had got into the house. He crept down the hallway and down the stairs. The front door was opening closely and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Daryl's cross bow. He faulted back and sat on the stairs as he started to laugh. Daryl swung his cross bow around at the sound.

" I can't believe you finally found us." Gage said. Daryl felt his arms start to shake.

" Where is she?" He asked.

" She's fine. I have kept her safe and..." Gage started. Daryl closed his eyes and clutched his jaws together to keep his chin from quivering.

" Gage, it has been three weeks since I saw my wife. I just want to see her face, please." Daryl said as everyone else joined him in the house. Gage nodded and stood up, leading them up the stairs.

Gage walked into the room slowly, Daryl was next to come in, then Rick. The others were waiting in the hallway. Daryl almost dropped his cross bow at the sight of her. He sucked in his breath and wiped his hand over his face. His heart dropped and almost stopped. She was laying in the bed with Wesley, their backs together. Wesley had one arm behind him so he was holding Saint to him. Daryl walked around the bed and sunk to one knee beside her. He brought his elbow to his knee and covered his face with his hand.

" She's okay, Dixon." Gage said. " She's not infected." He looked back at Rick. " We made a promise to each other, if any of us got bit we'd stay with them. We'd kill the infected once they officially died so they didn't come back. We had to find him." Rick nodded.

" No one's blaming you. Let's step outside and give him a few minutes." Rick said. He patted Gage's shoulder then led him to the hallway. He closed the door behind them.

Daryl let the worry and stress he had been feel over take him. He started to shake as he felt himself cry. The relief he felt at seeing her, healthy and alive was almost too much for him to stand. He was so sure he was going to find her as a walker, he almost couldn't believe she was in front of him, alive. He heard himself sob loudly but couldn't stop it. He heard movement from the bed and raised his head up. Saint's eyes were closed but she was frowning. She brought her arm behind her and patted Wesley.

" Wes, you okay?" Her voice still had the softness he remembered. She opened her eyes and meant Daryl's. " D?" She asked. Suddenly she shot up in the bed and backed against her brother. " I'm not leaving him! You can't make me!" He shook his head.

" I'm not here to make ya do anything." He said. His eyes went right to her stomach. He was surprised to see how much she had popped out. Her shoulders sagged slightly.

" He's dying." She said softly. He nodded.

" I know."

" I have to stay for his death. I won't let him be a walker." Saint said.

" We will stay til he's gone then." Daryl said.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review! Thanks goes to Lucy freebird, Aownr, and Azalia for helping me bring this story around!*_

( listen to the song whispering by antenne)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl leaned against the wall with the cross bow resting against his leg as he watched them. He had one hand resting behind his back. Saint was sitting on one side of the bed while Gage was on the other side. Saint had a bowl and rag sitting in front of her. She kept wringing the rag out and running it over Wesley's face. His skin was pale and his dark hair was matted to his head by sweat and water. They had wrapped up his injured hand but the bandage was dirty and covered in blood.

Saint and Gage didn't take their eyes off their brother's face. His eyes would open every now and there and his breathing was labored. Saint talked softly to him and he nodded at whatever she would say. After a while, she stopped wiping his head and covered her face with her hands to cry. Gage reached out and took a hold of her shoulder then slowly, Wesley brought his uninjured hand to hers.

" Don't cry, sissy." His voice was low and it took a while to get his words out. He closed his eyes and he patted her hand. " I love you, two, so much." He said. Saint looked at him then.

" I love you." She said. He moved his hand to her stomach then closed his eyes. He smiled slightly.

" I can feel the baby moving." He said. She nodded as she looked at him hand. A few more minutes went by before his hand slipped from her stomach slowly. Saint brought her eyes to his face. She moved closer to him.

" Wes?" She asked. Gage brought his fingers to Wesley's neck. " Wesley?" Gage shook his head.

" He's gone." He said. Saint shook her head briefly as she looked at Gage.

" I can't do it this time. I can't be the one to kill him." She said. Gage nodded.

" I will do it." He said. " But you have to leave. We have to do it now before he comes back. Wait for me in the hallway." Gage said. When Saint didn't move, Gage took her face in his hands. " Saint." He said. She had her eyes closed. She shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks.

" I fucked up." She said. She looked at Gage then. " I fucked up, I was supposed to protect you guys and I didn't."

" This wasn't your fault." He said.

" Yes it was. If I wasn't pregnant they wouldn't have been in that store, this wouldn't have happen. I would have been there with him. He would have been fine. I've failed everyone." She sobbed. Gage pressed his lips to her forehead quickly then rested their foreheads together. Daryl's stomach was flipping around and he felt a cold sweat go through him.

" Don't. Don't do this, okay? Don't take the blame on yourself. Let's just do what we have to and go home." Gage said. Saint nodded and stood up. She didn't give Wesley another look. She walked out of the room. " Go after her, please." Gage said as he stood up. Daryl picked up his cross bow as Gage aimed his bow and arrow at his brother and drew a deep breath.

Rick told Daryl she had walked past them without a word. She had walked down the stairs and out of the house. He sighed and followed after her. He put his cross bow over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs. He walked outside and to the side of the house where the garage was. She was standing by the it, trying to pull open the door. Daryl walked to her and set his bow down. He placed his hands over hers.

" Let's wait inside, where it's safer." Daryl said. Saint shook her head with her eyes closed. Daryl took her shoulders and turned her to face him. " Look at me, Saint, please." Slowly she opened her dark blue eyes and meant his bright ones. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither one talking. Just having her in front of him, looking at him after worrying about her for so long was too much for Daryl. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She brought her hands to his arms and took a light hold of him. He held her against him with his eyes closed until everyone joined them outside.

" Let's go before we get company." Gage said. Saint pulled away from Daryl then and wiped her cheeks. " Come on, Sissy." Gage said.

XXXXXXXXX

Once at the complex Gage and Saint went inside, not speaking to anyone. Everyone knew Wesley was dead and left them alone. No one knew what to say. Tessa was crying, she had become like a mother to the triplets. Bryan held the older woman to him. He felt the sorrow through him as well. He had been with the triplets since a week after the outbreak.

Saint walked into their room and stopped at the door. She brought her hand to her mouth as her breath caught. Tears welled in her eyes again. She didn't know she could cry so much in her life. In front of her, against the wall by their bed was a sledge style, dark wood crib. On one side of the crib was a pink mobile and hanging from it were butterflies. On the other side was a blue mobile with baseballs and bats. She walked into the room then, feeling her legs shake.

" This was everything Wesley made us take." Daryl's voice was behind her. " We took everything from the baby store. I sorted the clothes into gender and age. We have boxes and boxes of diapers downstairs in a supply room. We have everything the baby will need and more. We also found you some clothes." He walked into their room and shut the door.

Saint ran her hands over the crib as she stared down at it. She didn't even care that she was sobbing loudly. Her brother had picked these things out for her, his last gift to her. The inside of the crib was filled with bags of different crib beddings. She heard Daryl coming up behind her but he didn't touch her. He understand her need to be alone when she was upset.

" There are a few other boxes of different cribs downstairs too. I picked this one and set it up. We don't have to keep it though." His voice was soft. " Guess we have to wait til the baby comes to pick out the blankets and stuff." She wiped her eyes and nodded. She put one hand on her stomach.

" I'm sorry I left." She said. Daryl sat on the edge of their bed.

" I should have known you'd do it. I did the same thing when Merle went missing." She moved to a pile of clothes he had folded up. She picked up the small dress he had on top of the pile. She stared at it for a few minutes before she set it down and faced him.

" I need a shower." She said. He nodded and stood up.

" Let me start the water." He said.

He was surprised when she didn't stop him from coming into the shower with her. She stood with the water to her back and him in front of her. He slowly brought his hands to her rounded stomach. He noticed they were shaking so he closed them into fists and took a deep breath before he placed them on her. His shoulders sagged and he sighed.

Saint closed her eyes as the water flowed down her hair. Daryl's hands roamed slowly around her stomach. He moved them to her sides then to the front again. She knew the change in her was huge. Her stomach had popped in the three weeks she had been gone. The baby pushed against Daryl's hand and a noise made her open her eyes. He had brought one hand to his face, covering it as he started to cry. Saint was stunned by the emotion from him.

She took a hold of his other hand and pulled it from her stomach. She pulled him closer to him and Daryl wrapped his arms around her and moved to her side so he could be completely against her. He couldn't get close to her from the front. He held her tightly to him, not caring that he was crying hard. He knew he was shaking but couldn't stop himself.

" You have no idea how fucking scared I was." He said.

" I'm sorry." Her voice was barely loud enough to come over the sound of the water.

" I thought I'd see you as a pregnant walker. It's not just you anymore, Saint." He said as he pulled away from her. " It's you, me and the baby now, don't you see that?" All at once he felt overwhelmed with anger towards her. He grabbed her shoulders hard as the tears continued down his face. " You could have been bitten! Then I not only lose you, but our baby! You were having contractions when you left here, what would you have done if you went into labor there? You go into labor now, our baby dies! You get that!" He snapped. He had spent his time away from her, reading her pregnancy books so he understood what could happen if she went into early labor. " There are no hospitals to save you. What you did was stupid and selfish!"

" I didn't think about it like that." She said softly.

" If I lose you and this baby, I won't make it, think about that! You are MY wife, you are MINE. That baby is MINE and you WILL think before you act, got it! This ain't gonna happen again or so help me, I will tie your ass to that bed until the baby comes. Don't test me, Saint! I will be that dick everyone thought I was before coming here." Daryl yelled.

" I'm sorry, Daryl." She said.

" Stop fucking call me that! Everyone else calls me that not you! You call me D or your husband!" His voice broke then and he just stopped talking. Saint took a deep, shaky breath. He shook his head and got out of the shower. She moved the curtain to watch as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

" Where are you going?" She asked.

" I can't be around you right now! I'm goin to Merle's room to shower. If I keep looking at you I'm either cry or scream at you. I can't control myself right now." Daryl said before he walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review! Thanks goes to Lucy freebird, Aownr, and Azalia for helping me bring this story around!*_

Saint cried as she washed herself. She had lost her brother and now Daryl was angry with her. But she understood his anger, she understood and agreed with him. She shouldn't have left, she should have thought about him and the baby but she was so upset about her brother, she couldn't think straight. She turned off the water and grabbed the towel.

Daryl was laying on Merle's bed after his shower. He hadn't said anything about their fight to Merle. He knew he wouldn't understand. Merle wasn't known for him emotional side. He had never loved anyone before. A woman pissed Merle off, he'd just walk away. Daryl put his hands behind his head and sighed.

" She's just some bitch, Daryl." Merle said as he came out of the bathroom. " She ain't really your wife, you know that. It ain't like you stood in front of a judge or nothing. She can't take you for child support either." Daryl closed his eyes.

" Shut the fuck up." He said with no emotion. Merle leaned against his dresser and shrugged his shoulders.

" I'm just saying, little brother. We did better when we were alone. We should just leave, just pack up and leave these dicks." Merle said.

" I ain't leaving.' Daryl said.

" It it's about the sex, we can find another girl for you to fuck. The sex can't be that great." Merle said. Daryl sat up quickly.

" It ain't just about the sex so shut the hell up! I don't care that we ain't been in front of a judge, she's my wife and that's my baby. And just where do you think we would go if we left here? No one is making you stay here. I don't give a damn if you are here or not." He snapped.

" Well that just ain't right. I'm the only blood you got left cept that baby and how do you even know that's yours? It's not like she can prove that it. She could have been whoring around behind your back, you never know. Could be any of these fuckers' baby." Merle said. Daryl was off the bed and had a knife to Merle's throat before either knew what had happen.

" You ain't gonna talk about her like that. That's my wife and my baby and you open your big mouth again and you are gone, got it?" He said, his voice low. " You always fuck things up for me, but not this time. You keep your thoughts to yourself about her." Merle held his hands up.

" Calm down, brother. I got it." He said softly.

Saint put on a white tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. The tee-shirt fit snugly over her stomach, making her pregnancy more noticeable. She left her hair down and decided to go down the stairs. When she got into the hallway she looked to her old room, where she knew Daryl was. She walked to the door and thought about knocking but her memory of the anger in his face stopped her. She backed away and went down the stairs.

Saint didn't see anyone in the living room or dining room so she slipped into a chair and rested her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She felt completely lost and didn't know what to do or how to fix things. Suddenly a plate was set down in front of her. Saint jumped and looked up. Daryl was standing on the other side of the table, looking at her with the anger still in his eyes.

" Eat. Doubt you ate enough while you were gone. You need to eat for the baby." He said. She looked at the plate then. He had put mashed potatoes, two pieces of hams, and green beans on the plate. He pulled a chair out and sat down. She sighed but picked up the fork he had set down. Neither one spoke while she ate. He never took his eyes from her face.

Things continued like that for them for a while. Daryl didn't talk to her except to tell her what to eat or drink. Saint could feel and see his anger towards her. What she didn't see was the he looked at her when her head was turned or down. Everyone else saw the fear and concern on his face. While Saint's stomach got bigger, her face got paler, making him worried she was getting sick or depressed. At night, they spelt on different sides of the bed, or so she thought. He'd wait until she fell asleep then he'd run his hand through her hair or over her stomach. He loved to feel the baby move and it was most active at night.

He knew ignoring her wasn't right but he couldn't get over the fear and anger he was feeling. He made her plates at breakfast, lunch and dinner to ensure she ate enough. He didn't touch her anymore. He didn't try to kiss her and she didn't try to kiss him. He always woke before her and got ready for the day while she was asleep. He made sure to be out of the room before she took a shower. He was upset with her but found the more pregnant she got, the more attractive she became to him. He was the king of holding a grudge and wasn't ready to let it go with her.

By the time Saint was 32 weeks pregnant she couldn't get comfortable at night anymore. She'd sleep for a few hours then wake up and have to readjust. Her back was killing her and the weight of her stomach hurt her sides when she laid down. Stacey continued to check the baby's heart beat and said it was strong. Saint didn't talk to anyone much. Everyone knew how bad things had gotten between her and Daryl. He was almost impossible for anyone to talk too. When he wasn't around her, she did nothing but cry. She was sure both leaving the complex and getting bigger was making him not want her anymore. She was sure their time together was over but she refused to take off the ring he gave her. She was determined to keep it on until he asked for it back

After hearing her struggle to get comfortable one night, Daryl had gotten up and went to the basement. He brought up a few extra pillows and came into the room to find her crying. He bit the inside of his cheek as he came to the bed. He put one pillow against her back and leaned over her to help her adjust a pillow in between her legs and at her stomach. Then he laid down, not facing her, and let her cry herself to sleep. He hated himself but every time he thought he should moved to her, fear and anger gripped him again and moved him away from her.

Saint had just turned 38 weeks pregnant when she woke in the middle of night in pain. She carefully got out of the bed and figured she was having some more leg cramps. She had been having them off and on lately. She quietly went into the bathroom, thinking a bath might relax her. She was sitting on the tub, drawing the water when she felt a rush of water come down her legs. She rolled her eyes, thinking she peed herself, she had been leaking fluid for a few days now.

" Fucking great." She said softly. She stood up to grab a towel when a terrible sharp pain went through her, making her drop to her knees. She came down on her hands and knees and started taking deep breaths as she rode out the pain.

Daryl listened to the water run. He ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. This was not how he pictured the end of her pregnancy would go. He wanted to make things right between them but didn't know how too. He missed her something horrible but part of him wondered if she'd reject him if he came to her now.

" D!" He was up as soon as he heard her cry. He threw open the bathroom door and found her on her hands and knees. Her shorts were wet and the floor had water all over it. " My water broke." He came to her then and helped her stand up.

" Let's get you in bed then I'll get Stacey." He said. They walked carefully out of the bedroom and over to the bed. He helped her lay down then pulled away to run out. She gripped his arm then.

" Make Gage get her, call him on the walkie." She said.

" She's just down the hall, won't take me long." Daryl said.

" Please." She said. He swallowed at the raw emotion on her face. He went to his side of the bed and grabbed his walkie talkie. He crawled over to her then. She was laying on her side, not facing her.

" Let me rub your back." He said before he called out to Gage.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please review! *_

" Have you been having contractions long?" Stacey asked after she checked Saint.

" I had some cramping today but they weren't regular so I didn't think anything of it." Saint said. Stacey smiled.

" Well, you are dilated to 5 cm already. You have most likely been in labor all day today." Stacey said. " I'm going to get my heart monitor and timer. We need to start timing these contractions. I wish I could give you something for pain but I can't." Stacey said.

A few hours later Saint was on her side with Gage in bed behind her. He was rubbing her back while Daryl crouched in front of her, rubbing her arms and feeding her ice chips. Her hairline was damp with sweat and she had her eyes closed, resting in between the contractions. She was having one every three minutes and they were lasting about a minute long. She reached out and grabbed Daryl's arm as she opened her eyes.

" I"m gonna have another one." She said a second before her eyes shut again and she started bitting her lip. He started the timer as Gage started rubbing her back harder. She squeezed his arm tight. " Fucking shit." She swore breathlessly.

" This one came after only two minutes." Daryl said to Stacey. She was sitting on the bed, rubbing Saint's leg as she whimpered through the pain.

" They are getting closer. That's a good thing." Stacey said.

" Good for who?" Saint snapped. Stacey smiled and laughed softly.

" 30 seconds in, Saint." Daryl said to her. She pulled his arm closer to her and tugged her face into it. He leaned forward to whisper to her. " Almost done now. You're almost through it. You're doing good." He said into her hair.

" Oh my God, it hurts so bad." She said. After the contraction subsided Stacey decided to check her again then she motioned Daryl off to the side.

" She's a little over 8 cm so it's getting close. I know you two have been at odds but you have to understand, I can't guarantee she and/or the baby will make it through this. I suggest you clear the air between you two. You don't want to have regrets and you don't want the baby coming into the world with it's parents fighting." She said.

Another few hours went by and she was contracting every minute. Saint was crying off and on. She would swear but she never yelled or screamed. Stacey monitored the baby's heart beat and said the baby was making it through labor fine. She had sent Gage out to get towels and trash bags. She had the towels under Saint and the trash bags ready for the after birth. Saint was still on her side when Daryl leaned into her. He ran his hands through her hair, her eyes were closed but her breathing was labored.

" I'm sorry I've been a dick." He said into her hair. " I fucked up this past few weeks." She shook her head without opening her eyes.

" I don't care. Let's just go back to the way we were before. Fuck everything that happen, okay? We both acted stupid, did and said stupid shit." He kissed her head.

" You know I love you. I'd be lost without you." He said. She nodded.

" I love you too." She said, then she looked at him and smiled slightly.

" Okay, let's get you on your back so I can check you again." Stacey said. Daryl helped Saint to roll over carefully.

" I feel like I want to push." She said. Stacey nodded.

" Let me see where you are okay?" Gage turned away as Stacey checked her again. " Okay, it's time to push. Daryl, get behind her, Gage come sit beside her. This could still take an hour or so. At the next contraction, you are going to put your chin to your chest and push." Stacey said.

Everyone readjusted themselves then. Daryl helped her bring her legs up and she started to push. Gage turned the chair around so his back was to her lower half. He held her hand and rubbed her arm. Saint reached up with her other arm and grabbed Daryl's hair. She whimpered with each push, a few times saying she didn't think she couldn't do it. Daryl would whisper to her, encouraging her, telling her how great she was doing. Gage would tell her how proud of her, he was. After almost 45 minutes, the baby's head started to appear.

" Oh my God..." Daryl's voice said softly.

" The baby has hair, Saint." Stacey said.

" Just get it out!" Saint said softy, making everyone laugh. After another 15 minutes Stacey spoke again.

" Don't push! The head is out, let me clean the mouth!" Stacey said.

" Holy shit." Daryl kept repeated as Stacey quickly cleaned the baby's mouth and nose. ' Holy shit."

" Small push now, Saint." Stacey said. It didn't take long before the shoulders came out. " Reach down and pull your baby out." Stacey said excitedly. Saint was crying as the baby started to cry. She grabbed the baby just under it's shoulders and pulled it onto her chest.

" It's a girl." Daryl said, Gage covered his face with his free hand and started to cry. Stacey was all smiles as she rubbed the baby with towel. Daryl reached around Saint and started helping Stacey clean the baby who was crying.

After the after birth was delivered, Stacey wrapped the baby up and handed her over to Daryl who couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was completely speechless as he held her carefully against him, one hand under her head and the other on her butt. She had dark hair on her head and had stopped crying. She was squirting her eyes and blinking as she looked up at him.

" Take her out into the hallway to meet her extended family while I clean up in here and check Saint." Stacey said gently. Daryl just nodded and he and Gage walked outside the room.

Everyone from the complex was lining the hallway. Gage was all smiles while Daryl was still staring down at the baby. Gage told everyone the baby was girl and everyone was either crying or hugging each other. Tessa asked to hold the baby but Daryl, who was lost for words, held the baby closer to him so she just smiled and told him she'd do it later. Merle was leaning against the wall and started to cry when he saw her. He carefully hugged Daryl.

Later that night Saint was sitting up in the clean bed with Daryl at her side. Stacey was showing her how to get the baby to clutch on to nurse. She had weight the baby and measured her. She wrote everything down and was going to make a birth certificate for them. Daryl had his ankles crossed as he leaned forward to watch what Stacey was showing them.

After Stacey left for the night, Saint and Daryl were alone for the first time. The baby had finished nursing and was laying between them. Stacey had washed her off carefully then Saint dressed her in a tiny onesie and a diaper. She had a hat on and was wrapped in a blanket. She was sleeping peacefully.

" I can't stop staring at her." Daryl said softly. Saint smiled.

" She's beautiful." She said.

" Can I hold her?" Daryl asked. Saint's laugh was light and soft.

" She's your daughter, you don't have to ask to hold her." She said. As carefully as he could, Daryl slipped one hand under the baby's head and the other under her butt. He lifted her up gently and placed her on his chest. The baby grunted and Daryl shooed her. He put her chest to his so he started rubbing her back.

" Welcome to the world, Avery Elizabeth Winters Dixon." Daryl said.

" Winters?" Saint asked. " I thought we were just naming her Dixon." She said. He glanced at her but she was looking at the baby. She reached out and stated rubbing the baby's head.

" I didn't know if you still wanted too. I've been a dick to you." He said. Saint sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

" Of course I do. You had a right to be. I was selfish." She said. He cringed at her words.

" I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. You are the least selfish person I have ever meant." Daryl said.

" We had a fight, a rough patch, that doesn't mean I stop being your wife. Doesn't mean I stop being in love with you." Saint said. Daryl felt his chest lighten up. He put one arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

" You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Daryl said. " I was so sure I ruined us."


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please review! *_

Daryl watched the girl running towards him. Her dark hair hung in waves and her smile was bright. Her bright blue eyes were shining. He crouched down and held his arms out as he grinned. The three year old run forceful into her daddy's arms and burst into laughter when he picked her up and swung her around. Daryl kissed her cheek then nestled his face into her hair. He couldn't believe Avery was three already.

" Uncle Gage coming to get me, Daddy." She said.

" You know Daddy won't let him. I will protect you against anything." He said. He felt Saint's hand come to his back then.

" That's because your daddy is so strong and awesome." She said. Avery had her arms around Daryl's neck.

" You ain't gonna let him get me." She said.

" Don't say ain't." Daryl said. " You don't talk like that."

" Uncle M says it." Avery said as she looked at him.

" You tell Uncle Merle that's a bad word and your Daddy wants you to talk right. I don't want you talking like me and him." Daryl said.

" That's not fair, Avs. You can't run to daddy when Uncle Gage is chasing you. I can't take you from him." Gage said when he reached them. Avery smiled at her Uncle. Merle joined the little family and smiled.

" Come on, Avery. Let Uncle M take you swimming." He said. Daryl put her down and put an arm around Saint's shoulders.

" Say good bye to your mama." Daryl said.

" Bye bye, mama." Avery said as she took a hold of one of Merle's finger. Daryl watched as Gage, Merle, and Avery started towards the pond. She was wearing her little pink swim suit already and Gage had the towels.

" Well, look who's awake." Saint said to the little bundle in her arms. Daryl smiled and looked down at the baby. He let go of Saint and took the baby from her arms. He held the two month old into the air and smiled up at him.

" Hey there, Wesley." Daryl said. " Come to your papa." He said before he brought the baby to his chest. Saint sighed and leaned against Daryl.

" Remember when you first came here? I would never have guessed then that we'd be here, married with kids." She said. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

" I wanted you the second I saw you." He said as they started back inside.

" No you didn't." Saint said with a laugh.

" Yeah I did. I jacked off to you that night and the night after. I wanted you then, I want you now." He said, knowing she liked it when he talked dirty like that. Saint took his hand and squeezed it.

" Wow, that's really a turn on. After Avs goes to bed you need to tell me that again." She said. He laughed.

" She's sleeping in Gage's room tonight, remember?" Daryl said. " I will tell you it again and again. I'll tell you all about it, in detail."

" Maybe I could get Tessa to watch Wes for a bit and you could show me how you did it." Saint said. He grinned at her before he pulled her to him.

" I love you, more and more every day." He said. She kissed him, putting her hands into his hair.

" I love you." She said softly.

the end.


End file.
